LA CAPACIDAD DE ELECCIÓN ES SOLO DECIR SI O NO
by kadiveti
Summary: Una historia de amor llena de enredos y de canciones...no soy buena en esto y es mi primer fic denle una oprtunidad
1. Chapter 1

Es mi prime fic así que tengan paciencia prometo mejorar, no sé cómo llamarlo creo que sería sonfic pero cada capítulo tendrá una canción así que tangan paciencia

Ah si, este fic también está publicado en fanficslandia pero en ningún lugar más, si lo ven en otro lugar repórtenlo por favor

**CAPITULO 1**

**TITANIUM**

Neji termino de empacar y bajó corriendo las escaleras de la mansión Hyuga, en la sala le esperaban su tío Hiashi y su tía Nalan.

-Neji no puedes irte así-su tío le corto el camino y Neji trato de rodearlo

-¡Konoha special school no es digna de un Hyuga!-su tía lo tomo del brazo tratando de detenerlo

-es lo que yo deseo-Neji los empujo levemente y camino con pasos rápidos a la puerta, subió sus maletas en la parte trasera del taxi.

-¡si te vas olvídate de los Hyuga!-

-Tus padres estarían tan decepcionados-le dijo Hiashi, pero eso ya no funcionaria

You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets, we could see

You shoot me down, but I get up

Ya no podrían manipularlo nunca más, él no pensaba rendirse no importa lo que le dijeran KSS(Konoha special school)era un centro especial donde solo entraban personas que aprobaban un riguroso examen de admisión y los estudiante podían mudarse a los dormitorios si no tenían donde quedarse, era un lugar donde podían ir hijos de familias ricas o pobres .

Estaba cansado de esa familia, no tenía nada que perder ya no cedería mas

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium...

En otro lugar una pelicastaña también empaca sus cosas, lo poco que tenía: dos cambios de ropa ,unos libros y el dinero que había ahorrado durante bastante tiempo ,había aprobado el examen para KSS y no quería seguir más en esa casa , nadie la entendía ahí ,su madre ebria solo quería hacerla trabajar para pagar sus vicios, su padre adicto al juego no perdía oportunidad para ofrecerla como pago de sus apuestas ,pero ahora todo sería diferente .

-a don...de vas-su madre estaba semi despierta en el sofá.

-me voy

-no puedes…le diré a tu padre que te golpee

-no me importa…y él no es mi padre…estarás bien después de todo jamás te he importado

-para que va a servirte el estudio

-dime lo que quieras pero no volverás a cortarme las alas

Cut me down

But it's you who'd have further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

Había aguantado bastante, era fuerte y si había sobrevivido hasta ahora estaba segura de que KSS no sería una prueba.

Mientras caminaba con su mochila hacia la estación de buses recordaba cuando su padre estaba vivo, su verdadero padre.

-_siempre te protegeré no importa lo que pase_

Ahora todo era tan lejano para ella, antes de subir al bus que la llevaría lejos para siempre, hecho una última mirada a su ciudad, era como una ilusión algo irreal y a esas horas de la mañana parecía una ciudad fantasma.

-Papá estaré bien sé que en este lugar se quedaran los momentos que vivimos, pero tú siempre estarás en mi corazón y tus recuerdos se irán conmigo

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet , you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium...

Neji y Tenten viajaban desde diferentes lugres al mismo destino sin saber que les esperaba, pero con la ilusión de cumplir sus sueños.

-ya no tengo nada que perder, así que no me rendiré y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para afrontar cualquier problema.

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard, that bullet us down

-nada se interpondrá en mi camino y ninguna prueba me hará caer

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanio

-estoy listo para ganar…


	2. TSUKIAKARI NO MICHISHIRUBE

**Capitulo dos**

**TSUKIAKARI NO MICHISHIRUBE**

Kotae no nai mainichi ga

Tada sugite yuku jikan ga

Korekara saki dou naru no darou?

Wakaranai...

Era de noche Tenten había llegado ayer al campus de KSS, le habían puesto como compañera de habitación a una superior que ya iba dos años adelantada se llamaba Temari y tenía un cabello rubio color mostaza ella ya se había dormido, pero ella no podía dormir tenía miedo de como seria su vida a partir de ahora, de alguna manera le aterraba de sobremanera el equivocarse o fallar pues no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

-¿que espero de este lugar? Ser alguien en la vida, pero si continuo así no llegare a ningún lado, debo luchar con todas mis fuerzas e intentar lo más que pueda esa es la única solución.

Yami yori mo fukai yoru no kodoku ni

Madowasareteta

Dareka ni ima kidzuite hoshii...

Koko kara nigedashitai kara

Neji tampoco podía dormir y no por que estuviera nervioso él era un genio no tenia de que preocuparse, pensó en esa palabra, desde niño lo habían llamado así y eso hacía que los demás niños se burlarán pero al ser su carácter frio lo fueron ignorando sumiéndolo más en la soledad que era su vida.

Jamás había tenido un amigo en quien confiar y sus tíos solo quería que se prepare para encargarse de la compañía, vagamente recordaba a su padre y no tenía memoria de su madre o lo que había sido de ella, viendo el techo de la habitación que compartía con Lee un muchacho nuevo al igual que él, sentía como si la oscuridad quisiera tragárselo pensó que tal vez realmente se había convertido en una persona sin corazón.

Mado kara mieru asayake

Heya ni nari hibiku oto

Araamu ni okosarete

Usugurai naka ie tobidasu yo

Tenten despertó con el sonido de la alarma agradeciéndola mentalmente por ayudarle a escapar de la pesadilla que soñaba a veces que le recordaba cuando su padrastro la había apostado y la habían encerrado.

Se sentó mientras veía por la ventana las formas graciosas que dibujaban las nubes en el amanecer, estiro los brazos para desesperanzarse y se levantó para ducharse

-Aha –Temari le arrojo una almohada antes que llegara al baño-Las sempais entramos primero.

Tenten sonrió y comenzó a preparar su ropa mientras Temari entraba a la ducha.

Kaban no naka ni wa

Nanimo kawaranai heibon

tsumekonde

Soshite itsumo no basho he

Neji preparaba su mochila el día anterior había memorizado con solo leerlo los horarios y los salones a los que debía ir, esa era su rutina por eso era considerado el genio Hyuga desde pequeño, era muy sencillo para el aprender las cosas pero parecía que para Lee no pues estaba bastante nervioso y parecía que él se convertiría en un gran amigo pues no se había alejado al conocer su fría personalidad.

Dareka ga itta kotoba ga

Ki ni natte madowasarete

Arasoi taku nante nai kara

Nanimo ienai

Tenten caminaba al lado de Temari apegando más la bufanda a su rostro puses hacia mucho frio ,esa bufanda se la habría prestado Temari pues ella no tenía ,tenía pocas cosas de hecho pero eso no importaba había venido a KSS a superarse lamentarse no la llevaría a ningún lado y además no podía hacer otra cosa si no concentrarse pues no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

Yume ya risou wa aru keredo

Kimochi bakari saki ni itte

Genjitsu ga zutto ushiro kara

Boku wo miteru

Neji meditaba sobre sus sueños quería realizar una Carrera que le gustara no dirigir un imperio y pensaba luchar por eso, no había nada que le pudieran arrebatar pues no tenía seres queridos o dinero había renunciado a su herencia y no se necesitaba mensualidades en KSS ya que todos entraban con un examen y todo era financiado por el estado y los benefactores.

Nee dareka oshiete

Minna souna no kana?

Kyou ga shiawase nara

Sore de ii to omoeru tte

En días fríos como ese ella se preguntaba cómo es que su madre había cambiado tanto, es cierto que nunca fue cariñosa pero ciertamente no era el despojo humano que era actualmente, tanto ella como su padrastro eran personas frías que actuaban por ambición y sin sentimientos ¿ como podía existir ese tipo de personas? no lo sabía además su padrastro maltrataba a su madre y ella seguía a su lado, KSS era realmente un refugio par ella donde olvidaría todo lo pasado y lo vivido y comenzaría una vida más pacífica.

Osanai koro ni wa

Tashika ni atta yo

Yume wo oikaketeta

Demo sore mo tooi kioku

Las nubes grises s como sus ojos le recordaban a los ojos de su padre y como después de muerto había deseado tanto que volviera como cada noche para darle un beso de buenas noches y arroparlo, hasta que se había resignado y su corazón se había congelado entonces su tía lo había metido en un millar de institutos para entrenarlo para ser el sucesor pues no confiaba en su hija Hinata ni en Hanabi que era más rebelde.

Kotae no nai mainichi ga

Tada sugite yuku jikan ga

Korekara saki dou naru no darou?

Wakaranai...

El viento movió el pelo de la castaña recordando cómo había escapado de su encierro hace años, algo le decía que su Padre le había ayudado desde el mas allá por eso ahora se encomendaba a el aparte de a Dios para que la cuidara y la protegiera, como extrañaba sus abrazos y sus besos y que la levantara sobre sus hombros o cuando jugaban al caballito ,al recordarlo dos lagrimas gruesas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Tenten, estas bien...te duele algo.

-no, es solo que…Temari ¿tú crees que existen personas que nos cuiden desde el mas allá?

-mi madre creía que nos convertíamos en estrellas al morir así nuestras bendiciones se quedaban para siempre así que creo que si es posibles.

Tsukiakari no michishirube

Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke

Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo

Kyou ga donna ni koware sou demo

Neji recordaba los ojos de su padre, no debía esforzarse mucho ni siquiera el examen de admisión había sido un reto ni siquiera había tenido que estudiar y eso precisamente lo hacia solitario como las nubes grises que estaban sobre sus cabezas en ese mismo instante

-Neji en que piensas es nuestro primer día que arda esa llama

-hmp

-eres tan inexpresivo, así nadie te entenderá

-y a quien le importa.

Nani ga atte mo

Nani ga atte mo

Shinjitetai kara

Ano hi no tooi kioku yobisamasu kara

Wasurenaide ne mune ni kizamitsuke

-papá cuando vaya haya me esperaras con los brazos abiertos, bueno no te preocupes mucho, tardare bastante en ir lo prometo

-¿que estas murmurando?

-nada…¿son complicadas las clases?

-mmm…no tanto, ten fe te ira bien, te presentar a mis hermanos uno es mayor y está en último año el otro empieza este año

-claro me gustaría-después de todo nuca he tenido amigos

Kotae wa jibun no naka ni

Kanarazu aru mono dakara

Akiramenaide

Tsuyoku ikiru koto wo yamenaide

Neji y Lee caminaron en silencio hasta que una llamada lo rompió

-tío Hiashi.

-tu tía está muy mal Neji debes volver ahora-su voz sonaba angustiada pero a él ya no lo engañaban

-la tía siempre se pone mal cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere ,eso ya no funcionara-el escucho ruido como de personas discutiendo hasta que su tía tomo el teléfono

-Neji Hyuga regresa ahora, no cometas más locuras todavía estas a tiempo piensa en tu tío y en tu padre

-es bueno saber que estas bien aunque yo ya sabía que hierba mala nunca muere.

-cómo te atreves…

Neji colgó la llamada mientras suspiraba parece que no lo iban a dejar tan tranquilo.

Él no se dio cuenta cuando se chocó contra alguien mientras caminaba, sus ojos recuperaron el enfoque mientras la chica de orbes chocolate se ponía en pie parecía tener la inocencia de una niña

-perdón iba distraída

-hmp

-soy Tenten mucho gusto-le ofreció cordialmente la mano

-Neji Hyuga -respondió juntando sus manos en un saludo

Kanashi sugite

Mae ni susumenai toki demo

Tomoni nayami ayunda bokura ni

Kaze wa fuku

Dokomade demo


	3. Chapter 3:RAKUEN

**CAPITULO 3**

**RAKUEN**

Temari se despidió de Tenten cuando la dejo en su aula.

-Diviértete en tu primer día Tenten ,no tengo derecho a decirlo pero me parece que vienes de un pasado difícil.

Tenten trago saliva sin saber que responder exactamente y al ver su expresión Temari se carcajeo.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, al estar en KSS comprenderás varias cosas y veras la realidad de varias personas, este es realmente un refugio para todos los que estamos aquí, así que relájate y disfruta Tenten disfruta

-Gracias Temari…por todo-Temari se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído.

-Si todo sale bien hasta puedes hacerte novia de ese chico tan guapo que conociste.

-TEMARI- Tenten se sonrojo mientras miraba de reojo al salón, en una silla de adelante estaba sentado Neji Hyuga.

Daremo ga mina shitteru

kese ya shinai kizu wo

dore kurai tsudzuku no

mou iranai yo

Neji veía como entraban más y más personas al salón, entre ellos la chica de ojos inocentes que había conocido hace un momento, después de un minuto entro un profesor.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su profesor de matemáticas….tal vez se pregunten por que no hay un evento de inicio del año escolar, en KSS tenemos una tradición y es hacerlas al final del primer día, para que los alumnos comiencen a conocerse y sepan la metodología de KSS...como es el primer día comencemos con las presentaciones…

Alguien toco ruidosamente la puerta, cuando el profesor fue a abrir un rubio entro apresuradamente al salón .

-Perdone el retraso, de veras

-Con que no vuelvas a hacerlo-el rubio mostro una sonrisa y corrió a sentarse.

-Como decía, ya que es el primer día, comencemos con el clásico juego de las presentaciones, dirán su nombre, sus aspiraciones, que les gustaría hace en el futuro, lo que les gusta …cosas así, empecemos por esta fila-dijo dirigiéndose a la derecha

daremo ga mina matteru arasoi no nai hibi wo

senjou no heishi tachi omoidashite yo

ima haha no nukumori wo

-Mi nombre es Chouji Akimichi, me gusta comer y mi sueño es convertirme en un chef reconocido a nivel internacional- Tenten sonrió, Chouji era un joven de cabello castaño, un poco gordito pero parecía simpático.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que más deseo es convertirme en una gran doctora y daré lo mejor de mí para lograrlo-Sakura se sentía nerviosa, había reconocido a sus dos amigos de la infancia antes y ahora ambos la estaban mirando.

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, vine aquí para convertirme en modelo y pienso cumplir mi sueño a toda costa.

-El siguiente-Kakashi trato de llamar la atención al último muchacho de la fila, pero estaba dormido hasta que la rubia le tiro de la coleta del pelo.

-hay!-se froto los ojos desganado-soy Shikamaru Nara…

-¿y qué más?- animo el profesor tratando de que hablara más de el

-Quiero ser abogado.

-si sigues así te dormirás en los juicios- Le regaño la rubia

-y tú no necesitas el cerebro para ser modelo

-¡Tú que sabes!

-Basta… -Kakashi impuso el orden mientras se dirigía a la siguiente fila.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga-varios miraron sorprendidos, aunque ya habían adivinado su procedencia antes por el color característico de sus ojos, pero no esperaban que fuera el niño prodigio de la familia-mi deseos es convertirme en un ingeniero en sistemas.

-Soy Sasuke –se presentó informalmente un pelinegro –pero todos ya lo conocían, era el apoderado de Orochimaru antes de que Sasuke descubriera sus tratos sucios con la ley y vendiera la información al gobierno a cambio de quedarse con su fortuna, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse él era su primer amor.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki- casi nadie lo conocía muy bien, solo sabían que era de una familia adinerada muy importante-mi sueño es convertirme en el próximo director de KSS-todos se carcajearon para ser director de KSS no solo se necesitaba ser un experto en una materia, sino la capacidad de no abandonar su trabajo y tener bastante poder e influencia para que nada corrompiera a KSS.

-Pues necesitas esforzarte bastante-comento el profesor.

-Yo soy Rock Lee adoro las artes marciales y todo lo que tenga que ver con deporte, quiero convertirme en una gran futbolista para hacer arder al máximo mi llama de la juventud

-ok siguiente fila

-soy Sai y no diré mas

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara-Tenten se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido de pelirrojo, tal vez era el hermano de Temari.

-yo soy Shino Abúrame quiero se biólogo y especializarme en insectos.

-soy Tenten Amma...no tengo ningún sueño al que vaya a aspirar pues todavía no lo he decidido, pero daré lo mejor de mí para encontrarlo.

kono hateshinaku hiroi sekai ni

jibun dake no chizu egaite

namida koraete bokura wa aruite yukou

Kakashi sonrió, notaba en ellos un potencial dormido que estaba ansioso por despertar y sabía que sus colegas se sentirían igual. Cuando el primer receso llego, Sakura corrió hacia Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto le dio un fuerte abrazo como saludo y Sasuke solo le sonrió

-los encontré-la peli rosa se veía feliz

-¿cómo estas Sakura-chan?

-hay tanto que contar-la peli rosa estaba emocionada hasta las lagrimas.

-sigues siendo una molesta como siempre.-el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-y tú sigues siendo un arrogante- Aunque se insultaban, los tres sonreían cómplices de un pasado común.

tachiagare ima hora nando demo

nemureru shishi yobiokoshite

ikite yuku n da ashita e

Tenten sintió envidia por ellos, que bueno sería tener amigos, miro de reojo a Neji sonrojándose al recordar el comentario de Temari, ella jama había pensado en tener novio pero siempre había Añorado una familia, era uno de sus sueños.

¿Qué deseaba él? Ah claro ser un ingeniero en sistemas… Para que sería buena ella? No tenía idea, se le daba bien cantar, tal vez se dedicaría a eso pero no estaba segura.

daremo ga minna motteru

hito kakera no ai wo

nikundemo nani hitotsu

umarenai n da yo

sonna no mou iranai yo

-¿cómo terminaron aquí?-Sakura estaba en el comedor con sus amigos.

-bueno… es una larga historia, la de ambos-comento Naruto

-cuando los adoptaron realmente me sentí muy sola, pero después una pareja de esposos vino por mi ahora son mis padres.

-entonces tú no te quedaras en los dormitorios-afirmo Sasuke.

-no, vivo cerca.

El timbre sonó anunciando la ceremonia de apertura del año escolar.

-tendremos tiempo para hablar después-hablo naruto

kono kagiri aru jikan no naka de

mada minu rakuen mezashite

doko made datte bokura wa aruite yukou

furimukanaide mae dake wo mite

sono karada kuchihateru made ikite yuku n' da mirai e

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron al auditorio, el lugar era enorme, sencillo pero elegante, mientras todos se acomodaban en sus asientos, los profesores tomaban sus lugares en los asientos de honor cuando todos estuvieron acomodados la profesora Kurenai maestra de psicología, se puso de pie y se acercó al micrófono.

-buenas tardes alumnos, como ya saben es tradición de KSS que la ceremonia de inicio de clases sea al finalizar el primer día escolar, muchos de ustedes se habrán visto sorprendidos pero todo tiene su razón de ser, el señor Sarutobi les explicara más del funcionamiento del colegio.

Un anciano con traje gris se puso de pie, se dirigió al estrado, los alumnos más antiguos y los profesores le dieron una ligera reverencia.

Buenas tardes soy el director Sarutobi, tercer director de KSS,es un placer darles la bienvenida a este recinto, tanto a los estudiantes que regresan como a los nuevos de primero, como ya habrán visto las clases son un poco más ajetreadas que los otros colegios así mismo tanto los horarios como las actividades todo es más arduo que en cualquier otro establecimiento, sin embargo cuentan con el mejor material de estudio y con los mejores profesores con los que pueden contar.

-queremos que nuestros estudiantes sean los mejores ,ya deben saber la influencia que tiene el colegio, quien haya estudiado en KSS tiene el trabajo asegurado pero eso también requiere de bastante sacrificio, aquí se encuentran estudiando los mejores de los mejores, todos han superado un examen que una persona que no haya dado del 200% para estudiar no podría haber aprobado, sus compañeros serán sus amigos y familia, en este tiempo deben aprender a llevarse bien y a convivir entre todos, entre nosotros no interesan tonterías como la clases social o la cantidad de dinero que tenga una persona lo único que cuenta es la voluntad de salir adelanto y las ganas de superase que tiene cada uno, conocemos la situaciones difíciles que tiene algunos estudiantes, sabemos que algunos renunciaron a sus familias o a sus vidas pasadas o lucharon contra la corriente porque tienen un objetivo claro .

omoidashite yo

ima haha no nukumori wo kono hateshinaku hiroi

sekai no mada minu rakuen mezashite

-Ser los mejores, en los sueños que hayan decidido seguir, en la vida que han escogido vivir, quieren ser los mejores y por eso están aquí, KSS les ofrece esa oportunidad pero también pide algo a cambio ,el esfuerzo es un sacrificio necesario y quien no esté dispuesto a sacrificar algo no podrá seguir en el colegio, pues las reprobaciones no están permitidas, ahora… ¿están dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí mismos en busca de ese sueño?

doko made datte bokura wa aruite yukou

furimukanaide mae dake wo mite

sono karada kuchihateru made ikite yukun da mirai e

Varios estudiantes sonrieron, no les importaba resquebrajarse el ama de ser necesario, pero sin duda, pase lo que pase o lo que tuvieran que enfrentar llegarían a sus metas.

-¡si, señor!

Realmente siento la demora pero estaba muy ocupada con los deberes de la universidad,pero no se preocupen aunque me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos jamas dejaría a medias un fic,asi que puedes respirar en paz.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me hace muy feliz que comenten,pues eso me motiva a continuar la historia.


End file.
